Filling the Shoes
by Miss-evil-lil-elf
Summary: TISSUES READY! I got this stuck in my head and I had to write it out. I have another chapter in my head, but I won't post it if it's not wanted. Thanks! DON'T HATE ME! Rated for language in the next chapter if it's wanted.


AN: So so so so so sorry I had to do this. This makes me want to cry even thinking about it! It got stuck in my head and I had to write it out. This is worse than when I wrote "That's all I ask of You" fanfic for Life with Derek!

Disclaimer: Duh, I don't own NCIS. I just pretend that it's a playhouse for my enjoyment (or in this case, to get it out of my head)

Chapter one

Gathered around the table, I look at everyone's faces. Agony, shock, pain, sadness, and disbelief was evident on my entire team's face. Me? All I feel is numb. I can't really register in my mind just yet about what happened. I suppose it will come to me quite soon. After all, Dr. Mallard, aka Ducky, will be sorely missed.

Ducky was found dead this morning in his office in Autopsy at 4:30 this morning by his assistant. Rushing over to him, Jimmy tried to revive him but to no avail. He had a cold cup of tea on his desk and his scottish music was playing quietly on the stereo. After a few hours, I found Jimmy still trying to revive him. Twenty minutes later, I had him calmed down enough to tell me what I needed to know. It was only a half hour ago that he could finally tell me what time he died. Apparently he had passed away last night around midnight after a late night's work.

Tony, the eternal child, looks every bit of his years right now, and then some. He was grieving silently, something I had expected. Tony may be a prankster, but underneath, he's a man to be admired. He does his job, trusts his team, smart as can be and has an intuition that could rival a woman's. Feelings? He tends to keep them personal. He always keeps his emotions to himself. Sooner or later, I'm sure he'll try to lighten the mood, but then again, he knew Ducky second longest.

To his right, Ziva, the once cold-hearted Mossad assasin, sat quietly, eyes plastered on the ground, fighting the inevitable tears despite how insistant they were. Ziva had definitely grown close to the old doctor and even though she was stubborn, skilled, and well schooled on keeping her emotions in check, the battle with her tears was one she could not win. The time she'd spent here at NCIS definitely showed her that to be human was not a bad thing.

Tim McGee sat with his face in his hands, trying desperately to stay strong. Tim always was stuck in an inbetween place between boy and man. He was constantly trying to be who he thought he should be and who he had always been. He needed to learn to be himself and stop trying to be like Tony. The child-like innocence was something I admired in Tim. It showed how truely strong he can be. I just hope he figures that one out soon.

The next face I looked to was Abby's. Make-up running from the flowing rivers of tears, she clung desperately to Tim's arm. She'd been sobbing constantly, not bothering to try to wipe the tears away. There would be no point. Abby's always been emotional. This trait is something that makes Abby special. I've viewed her as an oxymoron ever since I met the young woman. Wild and crazy, excentric and beautiful. Innocent and sweet, yet deadly smart. She constantly reminds Tim she can burn him from the inside out and leave no forensic evidence. Of course he believes her. I believe her too. Yet, her compassion makes her so different. She's the perfect happy goth.

Last but not least, I look to see Jimmy Palmer, looking lost and grief stricken. He's scared and it's obvious. Ducky took him under his wing, taught him everything he needed to know. He became Jimmy's mentor and best friend. I honestly don't know how this awkward-yet-fully-capable young medical examiner's assistant will handle it from here, but I know he'll make it through it. He's become good friends with Tony, which of course, reminds me of another great friendship involving the million-story-man.

Lost in thought, I didn't hear the director walk up next to me. Placing a hand on my shoulder, I glance up to see his face is filled with an understanding I had never seen before upon his face. As he looked down upon the table he reached up to place the sheet over Ducky's head and slowly pushed the slab drawer closed. Walking in front of the now closed drawer, he turned to face us. Taking a deep breath, he began to speak.

"Alright, people. After today, none of you are to return to work for a week. Grieve, get drunk, whatever. Just get your wits about you. Doctor Mallard is one man that will greatly be missed. James Palmer?" Jimmy looked to the director with eyes I could not describe as anything but a perfect mixture of a tired old man and scared little boy, "I will be setting things up while you and the rest of the team are gone for a week so that you will be the official Medical Examiner for NCIS. In the mean time, I have a temporary medical examiner coming in. I know that it is a big resposibility, but I am positive you have been trained well. Do you have a problem with that?"

Palmer was speechless. It's hard to say how he'll be in a week when he returns, but I couldn't see anyone else filling Ducky's shoes.

"Director? It's such an honor, but do you think I'm ready? I..I..I.."  
>"You'll be just fine, Doctor Palmer. Gibbs, do you have a problem with this?"<p>

"Not at all, Director. Jimmy, walk with me, please." And I start to walk towards the elevators. Stepping in, Jimmy follows me and slinks into the back, leaning against the wall with his hands in the pockets of his scrubs.

"Sir, do you really think I'm ready?" At these words I flip the switch, causing the elevator to stop.

"Jimmy, that's not what I asked you to follow me for. Yes, you are ready."  
>"Then...what?"<br>"I wanted to know if you would be the one to do the autopsy on Ducky. I'm sure he wouldn't have wanted anyone else to do it. I know that Vance has stated he wanted you to take a week off, but I'd like you to do the autopsy first. I trust no one but you."  
>"Do...Do Dr. Mallard's...autopsy?" He stutters.<p>

"Yes. Do you think that you can do it?" I ask him, looking straight into his eyes. I've learned a few things about him. When you talk to him, it's yes or no answers. He's quiet for a minute, but he looks straight into my eyes with a confidence that only Ducky could bring out in him.

"For Dr. Mallard, yes." I know he's still scared and he's reluctant to do that to ducky, but he needs this. And I truely do not trust anyone to do this but him.

AN: Okay, Chapter two will be up soon, if requested! Read and Review!


End file.
